Traditionally, large infrastructure level software applications have been locally installed and executed on a customer's computing machine, either as a stand-alone application or as an internal client-server system. Alternatively, a customer may purchase a mainframe or multi-headed system in which the application is executed by a single centralized machine and multiple users may access the machine via a plurality of individual keyboards and screens (colloquially referred to as “heads”).
Software as a service (SAAS or SaaS) is a model of software deployment where an application is hosted, in whole or part, as a service provided to customers across a network (e.g., the Internet, etc.). By eliminating the need to install and run the entire application on the customer's own computer, SAAS often alleviates the customer's burden of software maintenance, ongoing operation, and support. Conversely, customers often relinquish control over the software. Also, using SAAS can typically reduce the up-front expense of software purchases, through less costly, often on-demand pricing. From the software vendor's standpoint, SAAS has the attraction of providing stronger protection of its intellectual property, establishing an ongoing revenue stream, and attracting customers who might traditionally be priced out of the market. In general, a SAAS software vendor may host the application on its own server, or this function may be handled by a third-party application service provider (ASP).
Enterprise resource planning (ERP) is typically the planning of how business resources (e.g., inventory, employees, customers, etc.) are acquired and flow through the business process associated with each resource. Frequently, ERP includes the capture, storage and analysis of information relating to the tracked resources. In various cases ERP may be divided into sub-categories or systems pertaining to financials, human capital management, materials management, customer relationship management, sales & distribution, and production planning, corporate services, and/or general operations management. In general, a well-executed ERP system enhances productivity and provides insight to a business. Often an ERP customer may wish to keep their ERP data secret from their competitors and more generally the world.
Customer relationship management (CRM) is typically the practice of intelligently finding, marketing to, selling to, and servicing customers. Frequently, CRM includes the capture, storage, and analysis of information relating to customers, vendors, partners, and/or internal systems. Often a customer may wish to keep their customer relationship management data secret from their competitors and more generally the world.